Tarzen in Sonic Style
Tarzan is a 1999 American animated adventure film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The 37th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics, it is based on the story Tarzan of the Apes by Edgar Rice Burroughs, and is the only major motion picture version of the story Tarzan property to be animated. Directed by Chris Buck and Kevin Lima with a screenplay by Tab Murphy, Bob Tzudiker, and Noni White. Tarzan starts with Sonic the Hedgehog as Tarzen, Amy Rose as Jane Porter, Knuckles the Echidna as Professor Porter, Shadow the Hedgehog as Clayton, Silver the Hedgehog as Kerchak, Blaze the Cat as Kala, Cosmo the Seedrian as Terk and Tails as Tantor. Plot In the 19th century, an English couple (Sally Acorn and Espio) and their infant son escape a burning ship, ending up on land near uncharted rainforests off the coast of Africa. The couple craft themselves a treehouse from their ship's wreckage, but are killed by Sabor, a rogue leopardess. Kala (Blaze), a female cat who recently lost her own child to Sabor, hears the cries of the orphaned hedgehog infant and finds him in the ruined treehouse. Though she's attacked by Sabor, Kala and the baby manage to escape. Kala takes the baby back to the troop to raise as her own which her mate, Kerchak (Silver) does not approve. Kala raises the child, naming him Tarzan. Though he befriends other people in the troop and other animals including the young female plant girl name Terk (Cosmo) and the paranoid male fox name Tantor (Tails), Tarzan (Sonic) finds himself unable to keep up with them, so he takes great efforts to improve himself. As a young man, Tarzan is able to kill Sabor with his crude spear and protect the troop, gaining Kerchak's reluctant respect. The troop's peaceful life is interrupted by the arrival of a team of explorers from England, consisting of Professor Porter (Knuckles), his daughter Jane (Amy Rose) and their hunter-guide, Clayton (Shadow). Jane was accidentally separated from the group and chased by a pack of baboons until Tarzan saves her from the baboons. He recognizes that she's the same as he is: a hedgehog. Then, Jane leads Tarzan back to the explorers' camp where both Porter and Clayton take great interest in him — the former in terms of scientific progress while the latter hoping to have Tarzan lead him to the gorillas, so that he can capture them and return with them to England. Despite Kerchak's warnings to be wary of the explores, Tarzan continues to return to the camp and be taught by Porter, Clayton and Jane to speak English and learn of the world. Then, he and Jane begin to fall in love. However, they're having a hard time convincing Tarzan to lead him to the people due to Tarzan's fear for their safety from Kerchak. When the explorers' boat returns to retrieve them, Clayton makes Tarzan believe that Jane will stay with him forever if he reveals the gorillas. Tarzan agrees and leads the party to the nesting grounds while Terk and Tantor lure Kerchak away to avoid having him attack the explorers. Porter and Jane are excited to mingle with the people, but Kerchak returns and threatens to kill them. Tarzan is forced to hold Kerchak at bay while the explorers escape and then leaves the troop himself, now alienated by his actions. Kala takes Tarzan to the treehouse where she found him and shows him his true past, tells him that she wants him to be happy whatever he decided. When Tarzan returns to the ship with Jane and Porter, they're ambushed by Clayton and his band of stowaway pirates and locked in the brig. Tarzan manages to escape with the help of his friends and he races back home. Clayton fatally shoots Kerchak and engages Tarzan in a fierce battle across the vine-covered trees. Although Tarzan spares his life, Clayton was killed when he falls with a vine around his neck, hanging him. Kerchak, in his dying breath, finally accepts Tarzan as his own and names him as leader of the gorilla pack. The rest of the gorillas are freed after scaring away the rest of Clayton's men. The next day, as Porter and Jane prepare to leave on the ship, Tarzan reveals that he plans to stay with the gorilla troop. As the ship leaves shore, Porter encourages his daughter to stay with the man she loves and Jane jumps overboard to return to shore. Porter shortly follows her. The Porters reunite with Tarzan and his family and embark on their new life together. Cast Sonic smiled 2.jpg|Sonic as Tarzen|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy_smile_2.jpg|Amy Rose as Jane Porter|link=Amy Rose Blaze the Cat 2.jpg|Blaze as Kala|link=Blaze the Cat Silver the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Silver as Kerchak|link=Silver the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Clayton|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Professor Porter|link=Knuckles the Echidna Cosmo smiled.jpg|Cosmo as Terk|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Tails smiled.jpg|Tails as Tantor|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Sally Acorn 3.jpg|Sally as Tarzen's mother who died by Sabor|link=Sally Acorn Espio smiled.jpg|Espio as Tarzen's father who died by Sabor|link=Espio the Chameleon Baby Sonic.jpg|Baby Sonic as Baby Tarzan|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Young Sonic.jpg|Young Sonic as Young Tarzen|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Young Tails.jpg|Young Tails as Young Tantor|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Sabor the Leopard.jpg|Sabor the Leopard as himself Category:Sonic Style Movies